seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Games
From the Publisher MyTona: It's now a wonderful time for outdoor games in Darkwood. Children of all ages are happy about the appearance of the new Playground. However, their innocent fun has had rather unexpected consequences. Uncover the secret hidden on the Playground and help the children! What secret does the Playground hold? Who is its creator? And who found refuge there? It's time to uncover all the secrets! What's new in Version 1.26.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the marvelous Endless Games event * Enjoy the wonderful Playground event location * Amazing event creatures: the Bane of Cakes, Mad Count, and Thunderbird * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Children's Dreams chest, and the Porcelain Figurine talisman await you in this new event. * Embrace the atmosphere of magical music during the Lost Symphony event and get wonderful prizes * Take part in the World Book Day Book Club event and get amazing prizes * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event; * Updated guardian window * Updated location window * Improved bank window * Improved collections window * Animated hidden objects and goals list in locations and puzzles * Improved item slots at the merchants * New progress meter on the loading screen Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 April Update Recess has never been better! Come, frolic and delight in the youthful joy of the new Playground! But does something sinister lurk beneath the innocent fun and games? Released on April 12, 2018 the update introduced the new Endless Games special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Playground. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections as well as continued improvements of the game mechanics and user interface. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Endless Games Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 29 days from the 13th of April to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Endless Games special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 28th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Playground to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Blue Fire at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Gold Shamrock at stage 4, and the Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Children's Dreams Chest and Flower Symphony Casket. Once won, the Children's Dreams Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Flower Symphony Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Marble Chest at stage 1, Wizard's Pendant at stage 2, Carrot Cake Roll at stage 3, Amber Berry at stage 4, and the Children's Dream Chest and Flower Symphony Casket at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Pouch of Gemstones by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Porcelain Figurine Talisman and Return of the Winged Picture. The Porcelain Figurine Talisman decreases access pass requirements for all locations except the current event location by 50% 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Return of the Winged Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Wheels of the Wind at stage 2, Carrot Cake Roll at stage 3, Astrolabe at stage 4, and Porcelain Figurine Talisman and Return of the Winged at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Endless Games event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Returned of the Winged are the event creatures to banish: the Bane of Cakes, Mad Count, and Thunderbird. These creatures were last seen in 2017's April Birds Update. Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Pouch of Gemstones to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Playground Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which 1ill require approximately 3,285 Paper Plane Access Passes! Book Club Challenge Book Club Challenge.png| Book Club Challenge 2.png| Celebrate World Book day with this special mini-event challenge, available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from April 13, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Silver Bookmarks in order to win the special rewards. Silver Bookmarks are found by successfully playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Silver Bookmarks per win. * Collect 25 Silver Bookmarks to win 1 Delicate Breakfast - restores 35 energy * Collect 50? Silver Bookmarks to win 1 Spring Salad - restores 120 energy * Collect 100? Silver Bookmarks to win 1 Gold Hummingbird - decreases energy consumption by 30% for 90 minutes * Collect 200? Silver Bookmarks to win 1 Wizard's Treasure - contains a set magic talismans * Collect 400? Silver Bookmarks to win Item-Hunting Kit - contains a set of tools After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Silver Bookmarks, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.22.0 The April Update made quite a few significant changes to the game. Category:Timed Challenges